1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording an information signal including a video image and an audio signal on a recording medium and reproducing the information signal therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) is widely spread as an apparatus for recording a TV program and many VTRs having a CM (commercial)-cut function have been put into practical use.
For example, a flag indicating whether a recorded video image is a CM or a program is recorded on a videotape in a recording operation. A recording interval corresponding to an advertisement broadcasting (CM) is detected by detecting the flag recorded on the videotape during the reproducing operation in a CM-cut reproduction, and the CM is cut by automatically fast-forward feeding only the recording interval. In this instance, an audio mode of an audio sound associated with the video image is used in order to discriminate whether the recorded video image is a CM or a program. The recording interval of which audio mode is set to the stereophonic sound is determined to be a CM, since most of the CMs are broadcasted in a stereophonic sound and most of the programs are broadcasted in a monaural sound or independent double sound (two-channel audio) such as bilingual sound or the like in a present TV broadcasting.
A music program with stereophonic sound, however, is erroneously judged as a CM in accordance with the CM discriminating method as mentioned above and a problem such that the stereo music program is not reproduced occurs, since the number of stereo music programs has been increased in recent years.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problem and it is an object of the invention to provide an information signal recording/reproducing apparatus and a recording/reproducing method of an information signal, in which a CM-cut reproduction can be performed without erroneously determining that a program with stereophonic sound is a CM.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information signal recording/reproducing apparatus using a recording medium on which a video and audio signal is recorded, comprising dividing means for dividing the video and audio signal into a plurality of cells on the basis of switching time points between audio modes of the video and audio signal; and generating means for generating a play list indicating a reproducing procedure to selectively reproduce only the cells each having a reproduction time longer than a predetermined time among the plurality of cells.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information signal recording/reproducing method of a recording medium on which a video and audio signal is recorded, comprising the steps of dividing the video and audio signal into a plurality of cells on the basis of switching time points between audio modes of the video and audio signal; and generating a play list indicating a reproducing procedure to selectively reproduce only the cells each having a reproduction time longer than a predetermined time among the plurality of cells.